Next Adventure
by Miyuki-Onna
Summary: "Ready for your next adventure, buddy?" he asked. "I am if you are pal," Hobbes replied, a big grin on his face.


Calvin pulled down the ladder that led to the attic and climbed the stairs. He looked around the room. A faint whiff of must reached his nose.

Squinting in the dark, Calvin looked around the room. He dug through boxes, looking for one thing in particular.

Finally, he came upon a box with "Attic" scrawled on the front. He searched its contents and pulled out the desired thing- a faded stuffed tiger.

He stared at it a minute, searching the toy's face for any sign of life. Memories flooded back to him as he looked the dirty animal over.

Finally, he sat the tiger on the attic floor and sat cross legged across from it.

"H-hey Hobbes, um..." Calvin started, "It sure has been awhile, eh?"

He stopped and stared at the stuffed animal, as if expecting him to respond. When there was none, he continued.

"Well, Hobbes, I need someone to talk to right now; I really can't turn to anyone else..." Still no response.

Calvin felt stupid for expecting this stuffed toy to move; after all, it was only a toy. He sighed, and got up to leave.

He got to the door, when a voice stopped him.

"A tie? Really?"

Calvin spun around, and his jaw dropped. Hobbes was standing in front of him, hands on his hips. he smiled at Calvin.

"You should close your mouth, Calvin, before a bug flies into it."

Calvin returned the smile and laughed.

"Hobbes, you old furball."

"Old? Look who's talking. You're not a midget anymore." Calvin rolled his eyes.

"Har har, very funny, fleabag."

The two old friends stood and stared at each other for awhile. It had been a long time since the pair had actually interacted.

"So..." Hobbes said, sitting back on the floor, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh yeah. Well, it's about my wife."  
"Oooooh! Calvin's got a wife! Is she cute?" he teased.

Calvin smirked at him. " Yeah, she's beautiful. Actually, it's not about her as so much as what's happening to her."

"Well, don't leave me in suspense," Hobbes urged him on.

Calvin heasitated. "Well, she's going to have a baby."

Hobbes's eyes widened. "Woah, the kid's going to have your DNA? Good luck, buddy." He shook Calvin's hand.

Calvin's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hobbes pulled on an innocent look. "Nothing..."

Calvin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that, I don't think I'm ready to be a father. I mean, I'm not even sure I want a kid."

"Don't blame you, " Hobbes muttered.

"The prospect of me being a father...scares me," he admitted, "Also, my wife already thinks that I don't make enough as it is, being a cartoonist. I'm getting tons of rejections, and with that, and my job, money's tight.

"It's all so frustrating," Calvin said, head in his hands. Hobbes stared at his friend, waiting for him to continue.

Calvin suddenly felt a jolt of nostalgia shoot through him. Talking to Hobbes made him feel six years old bills, no deadlines...no responsibility.

He sighed."I miss it all, Hobbes. The carefree summers, roaming the woods; heck, I even miss school a little."

"Boy that's serious, " Hobbes replied.

Calvin laughed. "Yeah, I always hated school. I wonder whatever happened to Miss Wormwood..."

"She's probably in the whacky shack," Hobbes laughed along with him, " I bet she hates kids forever now."

"Yeah."

"Hey, remember Susie Derkins?"

"Of course. How many summers did we spend terrorizing her?"

"She was pretty cute, wasn't she?" Hobbes nudged him.

"Yeah. She's in Paris now, studing. We write each other every now and then."

"Remember how, even when you two were going out, you still wouldn't let her in the treehouse?"

"Why would I? It was G.R.O.S.S. 's secret meeting place. Girls weren't allowed up there." He playfully pushed Hobbes. "Surely you remember the rules?"

Hobbes looked shocked. "How could I forget?" He saluted. "Dictator-For-Life Calvin, sir."

Calvin saluted back. "President and First Tiger Hobbes." They laughed.

The buddies spent the rest of the afternoon going back and forth, trading past mishaps and recalling forgotten schemes.

Soon Calvin heard the door unlock and his wife step over the threshold.

"Sounds like the wife's home," Calvin said.

"Oh, would you please introduce me?" Hobbes replied.

Calvin didn't move, though. He sat motionless, trying to soak up all the time he could get with Hobbes.

"Hobbes, do you think my kid's going to have as much fun as we did?"

Hobbes shrugged. "Who knows? It's probably inevitable, though; it will be half you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. God, I'm a little scared now. I hope it's not a terror like I was."

"Calvin? Honey?" his wife called, " Are you home?"

"I'm in the attic," he called.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready, soon," she replied.

"Alright," he called back. He and Hobbes stood up and dusted off themselves. Calvin held out his hand and Hobbes grasped it firmly.

"Well, it's been fun, Hobbes ol' buddy."

"Likewise, Calvin." They let their hands drop.

Calvin stood a minute, thinking, then said, "Hey Hobbes, can I ask you one more favor?"

"Sure, anything," he replied.

Calvin descended the stircase and walked into the kitchen. He held Hobbes in his hand. Hearing his footsteps, his well-along wife turned and smiled at him.

"I was thinking about cooking some spaghetti and garlic-and-cheese bread for dinner. How does that sound?"

"It sounds fine," Calvin replied. His wife then noticed that he was carrying something.

"What's that?" she gestured to the stuffed tiger.

Calvin stared at the tiger in his hand. "A present for our kid. It was mine when I was little."

"Oh, that's so sweet." His wife gave him a kiss on the cheek. "The baby will love it."

"I hope so," Calvin smiled down at Hobbes.

Calvin sat on the couch, tense and listening, his hands in his lap. Hobbes, now brighter and less threadbare, sat next to him.

"I hope the kid doesn't smell like you did," Hobbes said, wriggling his whiskers in anticipation.

Calvin rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

When he heard the car pull up, Calvin sprung off the couch. He turned to Hobbes.

"Ready for your next adventure, buddy?" he asked.

"I am if you are pal," Hobbes replied, a big grin on his face.

Calin grinned back and ran outside. He helped his wife out of the car and gently took the carseat out of the back.

He put an arm around his wife and together they walked into the house.

A stuffed tiger sat motionless on the couch,welcoming them home. His black eyes almost seemed expectant and bright, Calvin thought.

"Hobbes, meet Bradley."


End file.
